1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector for electrically connecting electronic packages, such as Land Grid Array (LGA) Central Processing Units (CPU), with circuit substrate, such as printed circuit boards (PCB).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 5-6, a conventional electrical connector 200 for electrically connecting a CPU (not shown) with a PCB (not shown) is illustrated. The electrical connector 200 comprises an insulative housing 10, a plurality of contacts 30 received in the insulative housing 10 and two alignment pins 20 for securely fixing the insulative housing 10 to the PCB. The insulative housing 10 comprises two alignment holes 101 corresponding to the alignment pins 20. The alignment hole 101 defines an inner surface 1011.
The alignment pin 20 interferences with the inner surface 1011 of the alignment hole 101 making the insulative housing 10 securely fixed on the PCB. But this fixing method makes the size of the alignment pin 20 difficult to control. When the alignment pin 20 is a little larger than the alignment hole 101, the alignment pin 20 can not be assembled into the alignment hole 101. When the alignment pin 20 is a little smaller than the alignment hole 101, the retaining force between the alignment pin 20 and the alignment hole 101 will not be enough for securely fixing the insulative housing 10 on the PCB.
In view of the above, a new electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.